drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Smart Girl
Smart Girl is the sixth episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 25, 2004. Plot Drake joins the academic team at school to impress a girl he likes who has intellectual interests. He competes in the academic bowl while Josh reluctantly feeds him info through a radio, but then Josh's radio frequency becomes interfered with a fast food joint broadcasting, causing the other team to gain points. Also, Josh is fed up with Megan's pranks and tries to prank her back but fails every time. In the end, Drake knows the answer to the question: "Name three of the six noble gases" from what Josh taught him. Worst, they got up from the kitchen chairs and being glued by Megan, followed by Josh's shout. Quotes Drake: Whoa! Who is she? Josh: Oh, she's Michelle. She's in my English class at school and she's captain of the Belleview Academic Team. Drake: Ugh, your words bore me. But I am definitely interested in that girl. Josh: There's no way she can fall for your little game. Drake: Maybe I've got a little more game than you think. (takes some gummy bears) Josh: Hey! Drake: It's for a good cause. (spills them all over the floor) Aw, look with my gummy bears all over the floor. Michelle: Here. Let me help you with that. (helps pick up some gummy bears). Not sure you want those anymore unless you like them carpet-flavored. Drake: Ha ha, thanks. So what movie did you see? Michelle: "Le Petite Fromage". I love French films. What about you? Drake: Ah, "Doggy Prom". I love dogs in tuxedos. Trivia *The episode title is probably a spoof from the show Smart Guy. *Audrey Parker-Nichols and Walter Nichols didn't appear in this episode but Drake mentioned Audrey when he says he's going to tell on Megan for her pranks. Josh mentioned Walter when Drake asks whose dirty laundry it is. *On Drake's date with Michelle, Michelle mentioned George Doty. George Doty IV is the producer along with Dan Schneider. *The Academic Bowl host is portrayed by Lane Napper, who played Andy in Really Big Shrimp, Ernie in iCarly episode, "iWas a Pageant Girl" and had a recurring role as Lane Alexander in Victorious. All of these shows were created by Dan Schneider. *Josh asks Drake if he wanted to play the GameSphere. Josh's Grammy bought him the GameSphere in the previous episode "The Bet". *This is the first episode directed by Roger Christiansen. Goofs *Josh was seen sleeping on the couch, but in the Pilot, he said that he can't sleep on the couch because he has lumbar problems. **However, he could have found a solution to those problems. *When Josh pours the goo into the red balloon trying to get Megan, at first he pours goo in the balloon but when he explains to Drake about getting Megan, if you look very closely when he's holding the balloon, you can see that it's not goo at all, it's actually water that's inside the balloon or maybe Josh mixed goo and water together.Category:Episodes Category:Season Two 06